1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile concrete pump with a structural frame mounted on the undercarriage of a truck chassis, supportable upon a substrate with lifting up of the undercarriage of the truck, with a boom stand rotatable about a vertical axis provided on the structural frame and a concrete distribution boom in the form of a multi-arm articulated boom including a first boom arm pivotable at a first articulation linkage with horizontal articulation axis relative to the boom stand and additional boom arms pivotable relative to each other about horizontal articulation axis at articulation linkages.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Concrete pumps of this type receive concrete brought in to construction sites by transport vehicles, and convey the concrete via the distribution boom to a site in need of concrete. Conventionally the concrete pumps are mounted upon multi-axle chassis with continuous rigid framework. For heavy vehicles with total capacities of greater than 24 tons multi-axle heavy duty chassis with oversized axle loads are necessary. These can travel on public roads only with special permission and cannot use many light duty roads and bridges. It is further known in the art of mobile concrete pumps of the above described type (EP-B-0038954) to use the semi-trailer of a tractor trailer as the truck undercarriage for the concrete pump and the distribution boom. Therewith, while maintaining the prescribed weight limit of the total tractor trailer, an increase in the range covered by the distribution map can be achieved, and this without loss of balance safety despite the comparatively light mode of construction of the semi-trailer. This is made possible thereby, that the tractor trailer with its weight of approximately 7 to 9 tons is lifted off of the ground and utilized as ballast for stabilization of the distribution boom. However, here also the transportation department regulations establish vehicle length and height limitations, which prevent a further increase in the range.